Being Posessive
by gak jelas
Summary: Luhan itu posesif dan kali ini sikap posesif Luhan sukses ngebuat Minseok ngamuk. endingnya Minseok minta putus dari Luhan. lagi2 summary gaje yg ketara banget authornya males mikir. Lumin/Xiuhan n exo member. Yaoi/typos/bahasa campur aduk


**BEING POSESSIVE**

 **Cast: Luhan,Minseok, EXO Member**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Malam itu suasana drom EXO nampak sepi dan sunyi, wajar saja karena member EXO sudah berlayar kepulau mimpi. Bahkan beberapa membernya nampak asik membuat peta pulau impian mereka di bantal yang mereka tiduri. Susana sunyi di dorm EXO mendadak hilang berganti dengan suara bantingan pintu dan bentakan kedua member tertua EXO yang saling bersahutan. Yang satu membentak maka yang satunya akan berteriak. Membuat keadaan seketika menjadi panas.**

 **Member yang sedang beristirahat seketika berhamburan ke luar kamar untuk mengetahui sumber keributan itu. Dan disana, di tengah-tengah ruang tamu nampak Minseok yang memandang Luhan nyalang. Sedangkan yang dipandang balas menatap Minseok dengan ganas.**

 **"Kau tahu!. Kau itu keterlaluan Lu!," bentak Minseok kesal sembari menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Mengacuhkan para penonton yg makin penasaran akan masalah inti keributan itu**

 **"Aku?!. Apa tidak terbalik. Kau yang keterlaluan!," teriak Luhan marah di sertai dengan dada naik turun berusaha menahan emosinya**

 **"Dimananya kesalahanku, hah?!" Lagi-lagi Minseok berteriak. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi karena Minseok merupakan orang yang memiliki kesabaran ekstra.**

 **"Kau pikir apa yg kau lakukan, ?!. Aku tidak setuju kau melakukan itu!"**

 **"Kau pikir itu mauku!. Itu kemauan Tonny hyung. Sebagai artis aku hanya menurutinya"**

 **Bentakan, cacian, dan makian terus diteriakan keduanya. Membuat penghuni lain dorm itu jengah. Bosan mendengarnya tapi inti dari keributan itu sendiri tetap saja tidak jelas. Masalah pertengkaran malah merambat ke hal lain yang tidak seharusnya mereka bahas.**

 **"Itu... hyungdeul. Kalian"**

 **"DIAM!"**

 **Suho yang berniat mendamaikan justru malah mendapatkan bentakan dari keduanya. Membuat sang leader mengkeret ketakutan di samping Kris yang menatap kekasihnya itu miris. Hanya menatap, tanpa berusaha menenangkan dan membantu Suho mendamaikan pasangan di depan mereka itu. Benar-benar Leader tak bertanggung jawab.**

 **Member yang merasa mulai bosan sebagian kembali memasuki kamar mereka, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur mereka yang terganggu. Berbeda dengan beberapa penghuni lainnya yang justru menyamankan posisi menonton mereka sembari menenteng cemilan dan minuman ditangan mereka masing-masing. Jarang sekalikan mereka bisa melihat hyung tertua mereka ini bertengkar. Kerena setahu mereka, selama ini Minseok selalu mengalah dengan semua sikap menyebalkan Luhan. Sepertinya kali ini kesabaran Minseok habis atau Luhan sudah mulai keterlaluan. Tapi siapa yang pedulu. Yang penting mereka dapat tontonan gratis.**

" **hei, mau bertaruh siapa yang akan mengalah?" Chanyeol melirik ketiga temannya bergantian dengan alis yang di naik turunkan.**

" **aku pegang Seokie hyung" pria berkulit albino itu membuka suara di sela kesibukannya mengunyah keripik kentangnya**

" **aku Luhan ge. Lagian selama ini Minseok hyung selalu mengalah dengannya." Pria bermata panda itu ikut-ikutan bertaruh**

" **aku tidak memegang siapa-siapa." Pria berwajah kotak satunya menjawab malas tantangan Chanyeol sembari menenggak coke yang dipegangnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan ketiga temannya**

" **kau tidak asik Dae, aku pegang Luhan hyung"**

 **Dan mereka kembali melihat ke arah dua hyung mereka yang masih saling bersitegang di depan mereka. Minseok mulai menghela nafas pelan. Membuat Sehun mengumpat pelan. Merasa akan kalah taruhan untuk kali ini.**

" **kau tahu, aku mulai lelah denganmu" kalimat Minseok itu seketika membuat tubuh Luhan membatu, menatap pria mungil di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.**

 **Bahkan keempat penonton mereka tersedak makanan yang sedang mereka kunyah. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dan mencekam. Minseok menatap Luhan lelah dan yang ditatap masih membeku, tidak menyangka sepenuhnya jika masalahnya akan menjadi seperti ini.**

" **kita akhiri saja Lu" Minseok berkata dengan lirih sembari meninggalkan Luhan yang seketika terduduk lemas pada sofa.**

 **Bingung harus melakukan apa. Mengejar Minseok dan mengatakan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan si mungil,?!. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Yang ada hubungan mereka makin buruk nantinya. Terlebih lagi memang ia yang bersalah kali ini.**

" **ARGHT…!" teriak Luhan frustasi sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar, mendadak ia merasa pusing.**

" **yah… kok endingnya gini sih. Jadi siapa yang menang ni kalau begini?!" suara frustasi di dekatnya membuat Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya pada ke empat membernya yang seketika membatu. Bagaimana tidak membatu jika kau ditatap dengan tajam oleh rusa jelmaan Lucifer itu.**

" **a-aku masuk dulu Luhan ge," Tao buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya di susul dengan Sehun, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Chen yang menelan ludah mereka kelu saat melihat seringai mengerikan Luhan.**

 **Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah teriakan keduanya yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Luhan. Poor Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun dan Tao sudah saling berpelukan di kamar mereka. Berdo'a semoga Luhan sudah cukup puas dengan kedua hyung mereka sehingga tidak mencari mereka untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian penasaran dengan penyebab pertengkaran Couple tertua EXO inikan?. Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Minseok dan Luhan pulang ke dorm mereka dan membuat dorm itu berisik.**

 **Saat itu sudah jam 10 malam, Minseok yang sedari tadi sibuk berlatih solo dancenya untuk konser TLP memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihannya dan mencari sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.**

" **hei, Seokie. Mencari Luhan?" sapaan ramah Kyuhyun, salah satu sunbaenya di Suju itu menghentikan langkah Minseok yang terkesan buru-buru**

" **ne hyung, hyung lihat Luhan?" Tanya Minseok sopan setelah membungkuk sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun**

" **tadi sih di ruangan Tonny hyung. Coba kau cari kesana" jawan Kyuhyun tanpa melirik Minseok sedikitpun. Ia asik memerhatikan PSP hitam yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara berisik tanda game yang dimainkannya sedang berjalan**

" **gomawo hyung" Minseok segera bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhkyun yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari kegiatannya, menatap ngeri ke arah Minseok yang telah berderap pergi**

" **bahaya, matilah kau Luhan" Kyuhyun meringis kecil sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung SM, malas menonton drama kacangan yang ia yakin sebantar lagi akan terjadi antara Luhan dan Minseok. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. _**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **pokoknya aku mau kau membatalkan penampilan solo Minseok, hyung!," Luhan menatap kesal pelatih dan penata dance mereka yang saat itu juga menatap Luhan kesal**

" **enak saja, kau pikir dia tidak capek apa terus-terusan berlatih dan tiba-tiba saja kau suruh batalkan"**

" **aku tidak peduli. Aku mau kau membatalkan solo dancenya"**

" **jangan egois Lu, kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mengalah denganmu hah!," bentak Tonny kesal, anak didiknya satu ini memang keterlaluan dan banyak maunya. Apa lagi sudah jika sudah berhubungan dengan pemuda mungil bernama Kim Minseok**

" **ayolah hyung. Kali ini saja,"melihat sang hyung mulai kesal Luhan mulai melunak**

" **tidak bisa, aku dan perusahaan sudah mengalah dibanyak hal denganmu. Mengurangi part Minseok dalam album hanya karena kau tidak mau ia selalu di depan saat menyanyi. Menempatkanya selalu di dekatmu dalam formasi dance. Hanya karena apa, hanya kerena kau tak mau Minseok jauh dari pandanganmu,!"**

" **masih kurang hyung, aku juga tidak mau orang-orang mesum itu menatap tubuhnya." Luhan menambahkan dengan santai seolah apa yang ia katakan tadi hal biasa**

" **nah, itu!. Kau konyol sekali. Mereka hanya melihatnya Lu, bukan menyentuhnya"**

" **tatap saja aku tidak suka, Minseok itu milikku. Aku tidak suka apa yang menjadi milikku menjadi perhatian orang lain." Luhan mulai bertingkah menyebalkan lagi**

" **terserah, yang jelas aku tidak akan menghilangkan solo dance Minseok"**

" **akan kubuat kau menghilangkannya hyung!. Intinya aku tidak mau Minseok solo dance" Luhan menatap Tonny dengan tatapan keras kepalanya, membuat Tonny mengerang frustasi, secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap pantulan diri seseorang dan berakhir dengan meringis kecil ke arah sosok itu. Membuat Luhan ikut-ikutan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.**

 **Pria kelewat tampan sehingga terlihat cantik itu seketika menelan ludahnya kelu saat matanya menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang saat ini menatapnya dengan mata sarat akan emosi. Dan adegan selanjutnya ya yang seperti kalian lihat di awal tadi. Minseok yang meninggalkan Luhan dan pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan Minseok mengakhiri hubungan mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suasana ruang makan dorm EXO pagi itu sangat menegangkan. Penuh dengan aura-aura suram yang Luhan munculkan disekitar tubuhnya. Membuat member yang lain takut untuk mendekatinya. Aura suram Luhan malah berbanding terbalik dengan aura positif yang di keluarkan oleh Minseok.**

 **Pria mungil kelahiran tahun 90 itu nampak segar dengan kaus longgar berwarna hitamnya. Ditangannya tergenggam i-phone yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Mengabaikan semua orang yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Terlebih lagi Luhan yang menatap Minseok dengan tatapan menyedihkannya.**

" **ada apa dengan kalian?," Minseok menatap heran dongsaeng-dongsaengnya saat ia sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan, mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan sepenuhnya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan handphone canggihnya itu.**

" **hyung, kau sibuk smsan dengan siapa sih?," Tao menempel dengan Minseok, mencoba mengintip handphone hyungnya itu**

" **dengan Heechul hyung dan Ravi," jawab Minseok tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sang handphone, sepenuhnya tidak peduli dengan ke adaan sekitarnya**

 **Bukannya Minseok tidak sadar keadan tegang yang terasa berat itu ,tapi ia hanya berusaha mengabaikannya. Tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan sikap menyebalkan Luhan. Minseok kesal nyaris sampai ketulang-tulangnya pada pria cina yang sekarang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.**

 **Enak saja mengatur kehidupannya sampai kemasalah pekerjaan. Ayolah, Luhan itu memang kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa ikut campur masalah kehidupan Minseok kan. Minsoek pikir selama ini pihak SM lah yang membatasi partnya dalam menyanyi tapi ternyata Luhanlah penyebabnya. Apa ia harus diam saja setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya dari semua hal yang ia anggap perbuatan diskriminatif oleh pihak SM itu.**

 **Minseok tahu Luhan sangat mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti Luhan menguasai kehidupannya. Ibarat alfa, Minseok memang betanya Luhan. Tapi Minseok benci didominasi. Terlebih lagi jika dominasi yang Luhan berikan makin membatasi pergerakannya.**

 **Ayolah… ini konser pertama mereka. Mengapa Luhan justru meminta Tonny hyung membatalkan penampilan solonya?. Apa Luhan lupa jika kesan pertama pada konser pertama itu sangat penting. Apa jadinya Minseok jika Luhan melarang Minseok untuk tampil solo?.**

 **Tidak cukupkan selama ini Minseok menjadi pihak yang tersisih. Dan lagi-lagi itu justru karena ulah kekasihnya sendiri. Orang yang ia percaya. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Minseok saat ini. Memutuskan Luhan juga bukan keinginan Minseok karena Minseok sangat mencintai Rusa menyebalkan yang saat ini menatap Minseok sendu. Luhan butuh diberi sedikit pelajaran sehingga tidak berbuat seenaknya sendiri.**

 **Luhan harus tahu jika tidak semua kehendaknya akan pria itu dapatkan. Sudah saatnya Luhan bersikap dewasa. Jadi Minseok putuskan untuk melepas Luhan. Jika mereka memang berjodoh hubungan mereka pasti akan kembali. Dan yang dapat Minseok lakukan saat ini adalah berdo'a agar Luhan cepat sadar dan berubah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan Pov**

 **Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan. Tapi aku berani bersumpah jika apa yang aku lakukan ini juga karenanya. Aku benci ia menjadi bahan sorotan public. Bukannya aku tidak suka ia terkenal tapi aku tidak suka saat orang-orang memujinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Tidak ada yang boleh melakukan itu kecuali aku. Luhan.**

 **Aku tahu memang kejam jika aku membatasi partnya dan menekan pihak SM untuk melakukan semua keinginanku. Kalian tidak sedang barpikir aku nekatkan. Hey, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Luhan. Jika Siwon hyung merupakan anak pengusaha kaya di Korea aku adalah anak pengusaha Cina (ngarang banget deh gw). Bahkan pengaruh besar perusahanku berhasil membuatku menekan pihak SM untuk menuruti semua keinginanku.**

 **Bukannya Siwon hyung tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi apa yang harus ia tekan jika kekasihnya saja jauh darinya dan sibuk syuting disana sini. Terlebih lagi mereka dapat tinggal bersama selama ia berada di Hongkong.**

 **Jadi aku menyabotase setiap kegiatan kekasihku itu. Jangan coba-coba menyebutnya mantan kekasihku. Sampai matipun ia tetap kekasihku. Katakan aku egois. Apa peduliku. Jika itu berhubungan dengan baby baozi aku memang rela melakukan apapun untuk memastikan ia ada didekatku dan selalu terkontrol dengan baik.**

 **Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku mulai keterlaluan. Jika ku tahu masalahnya akan berakhir dengan kandasnya hubungan kami secara sepihak, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan penampilan solonya. Peduli setan dengan fansnya yang rata-rata merupakan fansboy itu mengatakannya imut,cantik, manis dan menggemaskan asalkan ia tidak mengacuhkanku seperti ini.**

 **Hue… mama… apa yang harus ku lakukan?**

 **Luhan Pov end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah seminggu lebih Minseok mengacuhkan Luhan. Menganggap pria itu sebagai angin lalu. Mengacuhkan panggilannya, rengekannya, dan semua hal yang Luhan lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Minseok. Alasannya masih sama. Luhan sama sekali belum berubah. Sikapnya masih sama menyebalkannya dengan sikapnya dulu. Melarang Minseok dekat-dekat dengan orang disekitarnya. Luhan sepertinya benar-benar membuat Minseok menjadi seseorang yang sangat sulit untuk didekati. Menempel dimanapun Minseok berada.**

 **Seperti saat ini. Luhan menempel bagai lintah pada Minseok. Melarang Minseok menjauh dari Luhan barang sejenak. Berlagak menjadi bodyguard dadakan bagi Minseok. Kalian harus tahu apa yang pria itu keluhkan selama ia melindungi Minseok dengan tubuhnya.**

" **sialan, berani menyentuhmu sedikit saja kupatahkan tangan bodyguard itu" itulah yang Luhan ucapkan saat itu. Membuat Miseok mengerang frustasi dan bergegas menjauhi Luhan. Peduli setan dengan panggilan Luhan. Minseok mulai muak dengan sikap Luhan ini.**

 **Jika kalian pikir Luhan tidak ingin Minseok terluka, kalian salah, yah memang itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi alasan terbesarnya karena Luhan tidak ingin ada yang menyentuh tubuh Minseok selain dirinya sendiri.**

 **Luhan memang member kelonggaran pada member EXO kerena mereka satu boyband. Berusaha menerima saat beberapa member menempel pada Minseoknya. Terkutuklah segala sifat possessive Luhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan menatap jengah pemandangan mengesalkan di depannya saat ini. Pemandangan dimana Minseok dan Sehun duduk berdampingan dengan punggung saling menempel erat. Saat ini mereka sedang di dorm. Jadwal mereka sedang kosong. Minseok dan Sehun yang saat itu sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka karena baru pulang dari jogging mendadak terpisah kerena ada rusa liar yang memisakan tubuh keduanya dengan badan langsing berotot sang rusa.**

" **apaan sih hyung. Minggir sana. Aku sedang bersandar dengan Minseok hyung" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh dan kembali menyendarkan tubuhnya pada Minseok, mengacuhkan Luhan yang menatapnya ganas. Selama ada Minseok, rusa itu tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan Sehun.**

" **hus,.. hus… pergi sana kau Lu., aku muak melihat wajahmu" usir Minseok dengan kejam sembari membelai rambut basah Sehun dengan sayang. Mengacuhkan tatapan Luhan yang menajam dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.**

" **hyung…" cicit Sehun takut**

" **hentikan tatapanmu itu Lu dan segeralah menjauh dari kami. Kau mengganggu saja."**

 **Nah, itu salah satu ucapan setajam silet yang Minseok ucapkan pada Luhan. Belum lagi sikap-sikap kejam lainnya yang membuat Luhan tersiksa dan merasa terabaikan.**

" **hyung, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?," Tanya Sehun dengan berbisik saat Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua**

" **biarkan saja. Dia sekali-sekali harus diberi pelajaran Hun-ah" jawab Minseok cuek sembari menenggak jus jeruknya**

 **Yah… Minseok memang sengaja memakai cara yang ekstrim untuk membuat Luhan jera. Jika tidak seperti itu, Minseok yakin kelak Luhan akan mengulangi lagi kesalahannya. Jadi biarkan saja Luhan merasakan sakitnya di abaikan sementara waktu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minseok Pov**

 **EXO dalam ke adaan kacau saat ini. Dan kekacauan itu kali ini disebabkan karena Kris yang tiba-tiba hengkang dari EXO. Entah apa alasannya tapi itu jelas menampar kami dengan telak. Mengapa harus sekarang, saat kami sebentar lagi akan mengadakan konser pertama kami.**

 **Jelas sekali berita keluarnya Kris ini menjadi berita yang menghebohkan. Belum lagi kami harus mengulang latihan kami dari awal. Formasi menjadi kacau balau dengan hengkangnya Kris dari EXO. Banyak tanggapan yang berdatangan. Fanspun terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Sebagai yang tertua aku jelas merasa terbebani dengan keadaan ini.**

 **Berusaha menjadi penguat bagi yang lain. Menenangkan Tao yang menangis, menenangkan Bakhyun yang terguncang dan memberikan dukungan pada Suho yang menjadi bahan hujatan dan menanggung semua beban berat yang tidak seharusnya dilimpahkan padanya. Sejenak melupakan permasalahanku dan Luhan kami berdua bersama-sama menenangkan anggota kami yang jelas sangat terguncang akan keputusan Kris ini.**

 **Aku bahkan dengan tidak pedulinya mengacuhkan beberapa fans yang justru mengharapkan akulah yang hengkang dari EXO, bukan Kris. Rasanya beban hidupku bertambah berat saat ini. Dan kusadari bahwa keberadaan Luhan menjadi suatu penopang besar bagiku. Membuatku mampu tetap berdiri dan terus menjalani hariku dengan baik.**

 **Kami memulai semuanya dari awal dengan memberikan dukungan satu sama lain dengan sesama member. Yang paling ingin kuberi rasa terima kasih adalah mantan kekasihku ini. Pria tampan yang selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat saat aku mulai merasa lelah. Entah sejak kapan Luhanku menjadi sangat dewasa. Menjadi orang yang selalu menopangku dan memberiku dukungan. Bukan lagi pria egosi yang hanya dapat merengek dan bersikap menyebalkan.**

 **Entah aku harus merasa bersyukur atau menyesalinya, karena perhatian Luhan saat ini mulai terbagi. Ia tidak lagi terfokus padaku, tapi pada seluruh member. Lihatlah. Siapa yang kekanakan sekarang.**

 **Minseok Pov end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minseok meringis kecil saat melihat Luhan beralalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Mengacuhkan kebaradaan sosok mungil itu dan berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah ruangan Tonny. Sepertinya ada hal serius yang akan mereka bicarakan karena Tonny dengan sengaja memanggil Luhan keruangannya tadi.**

" **hyung, sampai kapan akan mengacuhkan Luhan hyung?" Kai yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Minseok mengikuti arah pandangan Minseok**

" **entah lah Kai-ah. Aku merasa justru Luhanlah yang sekarang mengacuhkanku" Minseok menghela nafas berat seakan ada beban berat yang menghimpitnya.**

" **itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. Kau tidak tau saja, Luhan hyung selalu memerhatikanmu. Memastikan kau makan dengan baik, istirahat dengan cukup, dan selalu memerhatikan porsi latihanmu." Ujar Kai pelan, seakan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membocorkan rahasia Luhan pada Minseok**

 **Minseok yang mendengar penuturan Kai secara otomatis menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kapan Luhan melakukan semua itu?. Karena yang Minseok tahu, Luhan selalu disibukkan dengan latihan mereka. Terlebih lagi pria itu akan melakukan solo dance sama dengannya. Memikirkan tentang solo dance Luhan seketika mood Minseok memburuk. Bibirnya tiba-tiba mencebik tidak suka. Membuat Kai yang ada di sampingnya menatap Minseok heran**

" **aku tidak suka dia melakuka solo dancenya" rutuk Minseok dengan suara pelan yang ternyata masih terdengar oleh Kai**

" **nah, sekarang kau mengertikan bagai mana perasaan Luhan hyung tentang solo dancemu" tukas Kai dengan penuh semangat**

 **Minseok yang ingin bertanya maksut dari ucapan Kai itu mengurungkan niatnya saat Luhan muncul didepannya dengan wajah letih. Membuat perhatian Minseok terarah pada Luhan. Secara reflex Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung.**

" **kau pasti lelahkan Lu, istirahatlah sebentar" suara lembut Minseok membuat Luhan mengerti arti dari uluran tangan Minseok, membuat pria tampan itu menggenggam tangan mungil di depannya.**

 **Seketika beban berat yang ada pundaknya terangkat. Terlebih lagi Minseok menariknya mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat, membuat Luhan merasa rileks untuk sementara waktu. Kai yang merasa kedua hyungnya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua secara diam-diam meninggalkan keduanya.**

" **kita tidak akan kenapa-kenapakan Seokie?," suara serak Luhan membuat Minseok makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan menyampaikan pada Luhan bahwa ada Minseok yang selalu mendukung Luhan**

" **kita tidak akan kenapa-kenapa Lu. Kita memiliki Leader yang hebat. Terlebih lagi kami memilikimu" ujar Minseok disela pelukannya.**

 **Setelah itu semuanya menjadi hening. Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan yang telah lama tidak mereka dapatkan ini. Menikmati keberadan satu sama lain. Memastikan bahwa mereka memang nyata dan akan selalu ada. Dengan ragu Luhan mendudukkan dirinya. Meneggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan pundak dan leher Minseok. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ingat, sampai matipun Luhan tidak akan melepaskan Minseok.**

 **Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Luhan menghirup aroma tubuh Minseok, merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang sekarang memeluknya dengan erat. Belaian lembut itu dapat Luhan rasakan pada punggung dan surai kecoklatannya. Membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dan lebih ringan. Memeluk Minseok membuat energinye sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul.**

 **Dengan enggan Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Minseok. Menatap mata bening yang menyiratkan rasa bingung karena ia melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan pelan disentuhnya pipi chubby Minseok, membelainya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap lekat wajah sang kekasih yang saat ini memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian yang memang sudah lama tidak Luhan lakukan semenjak Minseok mengatakan pisah.**

" **ayo, kita keruangan Tonny hyung. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan pada kita" Luhan menarik tangangannya dari wajah Minseok dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya di depan Minseok, mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok yang lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung. Tapi pria mungil itu lebih memilih menggapai tangannya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan Pov**

" **kalian sudah datang. Silahkan duduk" sapaan ramah Tonny hyung itu membuat aku dan Minseok mendudukkan tubuh kami pada dua kursi di depan meja Tonny hyung dengan patuh**

" **Minseok, aku sudah menceritakan rencanaku ini pada Luhan, jadi aku akan mengatakannya juga padamu. Luhan bilang ia akan mengikuti apapun keputusanmu setelah kau mendengarkan perkataanku ini."**

 **Minseok yang mendengar perkataan Tonny hyung menatapku dengan bingung.. Lihatlah. Betapa menggemaskannya ia. Matanya itu menatapku dengan binar Lucu dan jangan lupakan wajah bingungnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku suka ekspresinya saat ini.**

" **dengarkan saja perkataan Tonny hyung" ujarku sembari mengacak rambutnya pelan, menuai protes darinya karena aku mengacak tatanan rambutnya**

" **aku tidak akan berbasa-basi karena aku membutuhkan keputusanmu sekarang juga agar dapat segera berlatih besok." Tonny hyung menatap Minseok dengan tatapan seriusnya, "aku berniat mengadakan couple dance dengan adegan fake kiss antara kalian berdua" lanjut Tony hyung tanpa berbasa basi, membuat Minseok melebarkan matanya dengan kaget dan seketika menatapku bingung**

" **tolak saja jika kau keberatan. Tonny hyungkan sudah bilang jika kau keberatan kau boleh menolaknya. Aku terserah dengan keputusanmu" kataku dengan senyum menenangkan,**

 **Yah, aku sadar sekarang. Selama ini aku terlalu mengekangnya. Membuatnya menururti semua keinginanku tanpa meminta pendapatnya sedikitpun. Pasti berat menjadi dirinya selama ini. Menjadi kekasihku dan terkekang karena keinginanku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidak lagi egois dan mementingkan perasaanku saja. Dulu aku hanya berpikir jika ia selalu di sampingku maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kejadian beberapa bulan ini menyadarkanku jika aku terlalu mengekangnya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman berada di sisiku. Jadi mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha mendekatinya lagi dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan semua pendapatnya.**

 **Cukup sudah membiarkan hubungan kami menggantung tidak jelas selama beberapa bulan ini. Jika nanti ia tetap pada keputusan awalnya untuk putus aku akan menghargainya. Setidaknya aku masih dapat menatapnya dan tetap memerhatikannya secara diam-diam seperti apa yang ku lakuakan selama ini.**

" **aku bersedia hyung" ujarnya dengan bersemangat, entahlah. Pendengaran ku yang bermasalah atau aku memang mendengar ia berseru dengan semangat.**

" **kau yakin?" Tanya Tonny hyung mewakili pertanyaan yang sama yang berkelebat pada kepalaku.**

 **Anggukan semangatnya itu membuatku menghela nafas dengan lega. Entah sejak kapan aku menaha nafasku. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku lega. Ia menerima usul Tonny hyung.**

" **aku setuju hyung. Jadi kapan kita mulai berlatih?" tanyanya dengan semangat dan melirikku dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.**

" **besok kita mulai berlatih"**

 **Dan anggukannya itu mengakhiri pembicaran kami malam ini. Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap jika ia masih mencintaiku.? Masih dapatkah aku berharap jika ia akan kembali padaku suatu saat nanti?**

 **Luhan Pov end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **kau yakin tidak masalah dengan ide Tonny hyung tadi?" Luhan menatap Minseok ragu saat mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah mobil Luhan. Member yang lain telah pulang dan hari ini Luhan memang memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri kegedung SM**

" **aku tidak masalah" jawab Minseok tenang, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan cemas. Membuat Luhan seketika berhenti dan balas menatap Minseok cemas, "atau kau yang keberatan dengan ide Tonny hyung?," cicit Minseok dengan ragu. Bahkan ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar basement. Menghindari tatapan Luhan yang saat ini mentapnya dengan intens.**

" **aku tidak keberatan baozi. Aku justru khawatir kau akan menolaknya. Makanya aku meminta agar Tonny hyung menanyakannya langsung padamu"**

 **Mendengar jawaban Luhan seketika Minseok menatap Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan intens.**

" **kita bicarakan sambil pulang. Sekarang sudah larut malam"**

 **Minseok menghela nafas berat, entah mengapa Minseok merasa Luhan sedikit menghindarinya. Ternyata begini rasanya di abaikan. Minseok menyesal pernah mengabaikan Luhan dulu. Perjalanan mereka berlangsung dengan keduanya yang sibuk mengatupkan mulut mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya suara music yenng terdengar pada mobil mewah itu.**

" **aku minta ma'af" Luhan yang merasa jengah dengan kesunyian mereka akhirnya membuka obrolan**

 **Minseok seketika menatap Luhan degan bingung.**

" **maaf tentang apa?"**

" **semuanya"**

 **Kalimat singkat itu membuat Minseok mengernyit heran dan sedetik kemudian pria mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Minseok kembali menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.**

" **gwenchana Lu." Suara serak Minseok seketika membuat Luhan menepikan mobilnya.**

 **Pria tampan itu manatap bingung sosok mungil yang masih sibuk menatap ke dapan tanpa menatap Luhan sedikitpun itu.**

" **aku benar-benar minta ma'af Seokie. Ma'af karena membuatmu merasa terkekang selama ini. Aku janji tidak akan mengekangmu lagi"**

 **Mendengar perkataan Luhan seketika Minseok menatap Luhan. Mata itu telah penuh dengan liquid bening yang siap turun kapan saja. Pemandangan itu seketika membuat Luhan membatu. Apa sebegitu beratnya bagi Minseok berada di sekitarnya. Jika memang begitu Luhan akan melepasnya.**

" **kau akan melepasku ya..?," tanya Minseok dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis, melihat Minseok yang jarang menangis hampir menangis membuat Luhan merasa mual serasa sehabis dipukul.**

" **kau yang melepasku dear,"ujar Luhan pelan sembari membelai surai Minseok lembut**

" **tapi Luhannie juga mengacuhkanku," rengek Minseok manja.**

 **Membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. Sejak kapan Minseoknya ini menjadi sangat manja.**

" **bukannya kau yang mengacuhkanku dan selalu sibuk dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengmu itu?,"**

" **tapi aku tidak suka kau acuhkan!," bentak Minseok kesal. Jebol sudah pertahannya. Air mata Minseok menetes dengan deras pada wajahnya. Membuat Luhan serta merta menarik tubuh Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.**

" **ma'af jika kau merasa ku acuhkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu lebih terbebani. Masalah Kris saja sudah mebuat kita repot jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu,"**

" **aku benci Luhan," rengek Minseok disela isak tangisnya. Kepalan tangannya memukul bahu Luhan berkali-kali. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya karena Luhan mengacuhkannya.**

" **bodohnya kau ini. Lebih memilih diam dibandingkan mengatakannya dengan jujur," ujar Luhan disertai dengan tawa pelannya. Kekasihnya ini masih tetap menggemaskan dan manja.**

" **itu karena Luhan sibuk sendiri," jawab Minseok di sela isak tangisnya.**

 **Membuat Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap Minseok dengan sayang sembari merengkuh pipi berisi Minseok dengan kedua tangannya.**

" **katakan kau masih mencintaiku?," tuntut Luhan dengan nada memaksa khas tuan mudanya. Membuat Minseok seketika menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal.**

" **ayolah baozi. Sekali saja," tuntut Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harapnya.**

 **Dengan ragu dan sedikit rikuh Minseok mengangkat tangannya. Memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Luhan.**

" **aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat mencintaimu,"**

 **Luhan yang medengar perkataan Minseok seketika meregangkan pelukan mereka, tapi Minseok justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Luhan. Sungguh. Minseok malu sekali saat ini. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Luhan dengan erat, berusaha menghindari tatapan Luhan padanya.**

 **Luhan yang melihat gelagat malu pada Minseok memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Minseok, sekali-kali mengecup pundak dan leher Minseok sayang. Setidaknya hubungan mereka membaik dan Luhan berjanji untuk lebih bersikap dewasa dan tidak egois lagi. Lebih baik mengalah dibandingkan membuat Minseok marah dan meninggalkannya lagi.**

 **Masalah mungkin akan menghampiri mereka lagi kelak. Tapi yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini dan seterusnya adalah menghargai perasaan dan keputusan satu sama lain. Mebicarakan masalah mereka, bukan memaksakan kehendak mereka masing-masing. Malam itu setidaknya hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula dan akan Luhan jaga agar tetap berjalan dengan baik.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ff lamaku dan ff kedua yang aku buat setelah hello. Miris sendiri bacanya cs gak lama dr Kris out mlh babeh Lu jg ikutan out. Yg waktu Luhan out jg aku udah buat. Jangan pada baper yak.. muehehehhe**

 **Kn udah lama babeh outnya jadi pasti udah gak sedih lg dong ya klo bahas Luhan sebelum out dan setelah out.**

 **Ok deh… aku tunggu jejak kalian ya… buat penambah semangat aku buat ff lainnya. jadi sambil nunggu ff itu aku kasih ff jadul ini dulu ya ^^**


End file.
